All I Needed Was You
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: Dawn visits Twinleaf Town after the end of her Sinnoh journey. After getting settled, she battles again with her childhood friend, Barry! During the battle, and attack sends Dawn into a coma, and Barry saves her life. Will things be different from now on?


**I got bored and decided to make a one-shot story! Dawn falls into a coma after her battle strategy backfires! Thank goodness it happened during her battle with Barry! What happens when Barry decides to nurse her back to health? TWINLEAFSHIPPING ALL THE WAY! (Also...I play the role as Dawn! If you've got brains, you can figure out who plays Barry... =w=) Sorry if Barry's OOC, haven't seen 'em in a while. :(**

It was just a normal day in Twinleaf town. The Pidgeots flew by every now and agian chirping their name happily. Ratatta or other little Poke'mon scurried from bush to bush, collecting berries and nuts. It was autumn and multicolored leaves danced through the air like mini Bellossom on a sunny day. The little Poke'mon were getting ready for winter, so they could fall into hibernation. Walking along the path littered with leaves, was none other then Dawn, coming to visit her mother for a few days. Dawn lifted her head to the sky, and sighed.

_It's been too long since I left this place...I wonder how much as changed since the Grand Festival?_

She shifted her beige bag on her shoulder, a bit nervous. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the town that had been on her mind since day one.

**Dawn's house**

Dawn's mother had been impatiently waiting for the arrival of her daughter. She had cleaned the dishes, prepared a room, fed Galmeow, watered the plants, and called Barry. The hyper boy would be excited to know his childhood friend had come for a visit. The front door swung open to reveal Dawn. Her eyes glittered with excitment and nervousness. Her mother's didn't look that different.

"Dawn!," she called out, hugging her daughter instintainiously, not even allowing her to sit down first, "...how've you been?"

Dawn broke the hug and smiled a real, sweet, heartfelt smile.

"I've been great..." she breathed, "...just great."

Dawn tried to remain calm, and sat down.

"How've you been doing?" she asked, getting comfertable at once.

Her mother walked into the kitchen and fetched Dawn and her a bite to eat.

"Oh...I've been doing fine! I've missed you as much as you missed me! Your friend Barry has been missing you as well!"

_Barry? He missed me?_

The blue haired girl covered her confused faced with a smile and said, "...I'm glad."

Then, she realized something.

"Wait...does Barry know I'm here?"

She nodded and said, "...Of course! He even wants a rematch once you get settled in."

Dawn's mother finished making their meal and set it on the table. She and her daughter sat at the table. She had made fried blue Poffins, Dawn's favorite. Dawn's blue eyes glistened and she proceded to eat her meal. No sooner had she finished, the door opened rapidly, surprising both her, and her mother. A boy stood there, smiling. He had messy blond hair, honey colored eyes, wore an orange and white stripped shirt, jeans, and brown running sneakers. His smile grew bigger when he saw the giggling Dawn.

"DAWN!," he exclaimed, giving her a hug almost at once, "...how've you been? How many ribbons did you collect? Did you say, 'hi' to Ash for me? How's Ash been doing speaking of him? What about Brock? Piplup doing okay to-"

"Barry, relax!," she said, "...I've missed you too!"

The blonde lowered his voice instantly and said, "...Are you ready for our battle?'

The Condinator held back a laugh, and nodded. Almost instantly, Barry dragged her outside for their rematch. Before closing the door with her foot, she called out, "Bye, mom!"

A few seconds later, the two were ready for a rematch.

"Has that Empoleon of yours gotten any stronger since we last met?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"You bet! Let's go, Empoleon!"

Piplups head poked out of her trainer's bag.

"Piplup, pip, pip!" ("I want to battle, I want to battle!)

"It seems you woke up from your nap, Piplup! Alright, go battle!"

Piplup jumped out of Dawn's bag, and ran in front of her, glancing back once, waiting for a command.

"Alright!," Barry called out, "...this is a one-on-one battle okay? No subsitutions!"

Dawn nodded, her happy face turning to full-out-battle mode.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!"

Barry's Empoleon shot out a stream of bubbles at a rapid speed, and they were heading straight for Piplup.

"Hit the decks, Piplup!"

At the last possible second, Piplup fell onto the ground, avoiding the bubbles.

Barry scowled at his attack being evaded.

"Now, get in close and use Peck until I tell you to stop!"

Piplup obliged and ran towards Empoleon with a high speed. Barry became nervous, forgetting what moves Empoleon had.

_BAM!_

Piplup hit Empoleon directly, sending him back into a tree.

A lightbulb popped above Barry's head.

"Hydro Pump, Empoleon!"

The giant penguin stood up, and released a great force of water from his mouth. He hit Piplup at a close range, sending Piplup into a tree as well.

"Piplup!" she cried out.

The blue Poke'mon lept back onto his feet and let out a battle cry.

"Alright! Time for our grand finally! Jump up into the air, use Whirlpool and Bubblebeam at the same time!"

Piplup nodded and lept into the air, he span and let a huge circle of water out of his mouth. Before landing, he also began to use Bubblebeam.

"Now, aim it at Empoleon!"

Barry's eyes narrowed in confusion.

_What is she doing...?_

Dawn gulped as Piplup landed back onto the ground. The poor Poke'mon tried to aim the combination at his foe, but it became too heavy, and Piplup tilted back. Dawn, realizing what was wrong, decided to make a break for it. But, luck was not on her side. Before the frightened Dawn could get away, Piplup fell back, his attack striking her insted of Empoleon.

"DAWN!" Barry cried as Dawn fell back.

Water gushed everywhere. Dawn was soaked, head to toe. Her darkened blue hair clung to her face. Dawn's clothes were like wet rags. Piplup tried to apologize over and over in his launguage, but it seemed Dawn couldn't hear him. She was out cold. Dawn's uncontiouse body was sprawled on the grass. Barry freaked out and rushed over to Dawn. He bent down and shook her body.

"DAWN? DAWN? Can you hear me, DAWN?"

Tears treatened to fall out of Barry's eyes, but he manadged to remain as he was.

"Empoleon, return..." he squeaked, sending a beam of red light at his Poke'mon. Once Empoleon was back in his ball, Barry attempted to lift the blue haired girl of the ground. He manadged to heave Dawn up into his arms.

"Please be alright..." he muttered.

Barry took off as fast as he legs would carry him. The blonde ran into the Poke'mon Center, slamming the doors behind him.

"Hello, welcome to the Poke'mon Center, how may I he-Oh dear!"

Nurse Joy rushed out from behind the counter and saw Dawn in Barry's arms.

"What happened?" the Nurse asked, worried.

"Well, we were having a battle, and an attack went haywire...it hit her..." Barry said, tears coming back to his eyes.

"Well, please step into this room...we'll see what we can do."

Nurse Joy directed Barry to one of the Patient rooms. The honey-eyed boy walked in, and gently lied Dawn on the bed. He pulled out the covers and layed them upon her. Piplup ran into the room and immidiatly jumped to Dawn's side.

"Pip...lup..." ("Please...be okay...")

It seemed it had been hours that Barry waited for the Nurse. She finally entered the room was a stern look on her face. She silently walked over and examined Dawn. She felt her forehead, checked her throat, and wrote down some notes. She turned to Barry with a releaved smile.

"She's just in a coma. It'll take a couple of days, but your friend will be back on her feet in no time. Being tired during the battle and having that Whirlpool Beam combination hit her, just put her in a deep sleep is all."

Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Good...I don't know what I would've done..._

The Nurse left Barry alone with the uncontiouse Dawn and Piplup. It was nearly nighttime. A giant window gave Barry a view of half the town. Little stars twinkled in the sky and the full moon shone brightly. Some trees were still visible. Barry could still see the red, purple, orange and brown leaves on the ground. Barry looked up at the sky and saw the brightest, biggest star in the sky. Knowing no one could hera his thoughts, Barry made a silent wish.

_I wish Dawn will be okay..._

Barry yawned and realized he was tired. Grabbing a chair, he dragged it over next to the bed Dawn was lying in. The honey-eyed boy sat down and rested his arm on the bed. He let his head fall onto his arm. With one last look at Dawn's face, he fell asleep.


End file.
